The Punching Telescope
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Audrey Moody
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Ladybug and Magic**_

I sat by the window as I saw tons of ladybugs crawl over all the flowers. I smiled They where all that I wanted to be, Just a simple life as a Ladybug that all they did was go to flower to flower and bringing smiles to all of the children who would see them.

I heard the low arguing of my father and mother as they where talking of some school in england. I really didn't care even if a part of me wanted to go. I sighed and shrunk lower in my seat by the window with the ladybugs dancing on the flowers.

I wondered why my parents freaked when I got that letter but I will never know...Just as I got half way to sleep I heard a loud crash and pop.

"Why are you here! Alastor!"Yelled my father, I got up and opened up the door to see my father holding a...stick at this man who was scary. He was missing a leg and one of his eyes where wobbling about in his head.

"stop pointing that bloody wand at me! Listen John, Aubrey needs to go to Hogwarts."The man named Alastor said in a growling voice "I am her father! And I want her to live a normal life without magic!"My father yelled his voice on the brink of being scratchy.

I gasp as all of them herd my mothers eyes where filled with tears as she faced me, My father shook his head and looked away from me..like he was ashamed of me.

Alastor looked at me one of his eyes where doing loops "Ah, Nice to see you Aubrey it has been a long time"The man said as he motioned for me to come closer. My heart banged across my chest as I walked to the man who was kinda creepy.

"Hunny I think it should be Aubrey's choice"Said my mother softly who was always a meek woman her long dirty blonde hair had tons of father let out a growl as he grabbed Alastor by the collar

"Fine but if you hurt her I swear to god I will be going to Azkaban!"My father said sternly his jaw tense and his hand had a death grip on the stick..That my mother and father had hidden and cursed at me when I would try to touch them.

Alastor nodded and looked at me both of his eyes now staring at me " Aubrey, Lass do you want to go to Hogwarts?"He asked I blinked I didn't know what Hogwarts was "what is a hogwarts?"I siad as Alastors mouth fell open "Lass, You don't know what Hogwarts is?"He asked me again, I nodded.

"Why don't she know her heritage, John?"Asked Alastor, My fathers cheeks turned red and he looked very embarrassed. "We thought if we kept her away from magic that she would become a sq...normal girl"My father said when he was about to say the sq word Alastor eyes narrowed menacing.

"Well now we see how much affect this will lead! The girl will act like a bloody Muggle born! You bloody buffoon. "He growled at my father who as already hung his head in shame.

I just stared at the men who look like brothers almost "Now lets get her filled in"Said My mother who pulled me into a seat and flicked the stick and the tea cups started to fly into everyone hands and the pot started to pour the tea.

After many hours I found out that Alastor was my uncle and he was a auror a person who caught dark wizards and did I mention that I was a witch. My head was spinning as I got handed a letter that read hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry "Now you must decide today lass."said my uncle alastor.

I nodded and opened up the letter and read all of the ting that I could learn. In normal school I always fail at everything Maybe now I can learn something I could be good at.

"I want to go mamma"I said as she nodded my father looked out the window ignoring me."Alright Aubrey go get your things ready...you will be staying with my brother"said my father coldly as he got up and walked over to the cigar case and opened it up.

I sighed and got started to pack I couldn't see why my father didn't want to use magic. I packed quickly and walked out of my room and just in time to see my uncle Moody about to say something rude as always.

Once I got my things for hogwarts my uncle on the way to the terminal constantly bickered at me for having my wand in my back pocket saying "I would put that somewhere else Aubrey I have seen too many wizards loose a buttocks"

I would just nodd, When we got to the opening my uncle stopped and looked around weirdly "This is where I stop lass, You go and remember constant vigilance!"He said as he touched my shoulder and smiled than with a pop left.

I sighed as I walked over to the wall that I was supose to walk through but found a women with short frizzy red hair and four boys all had red hair except for one who was staring at the boys with as much shock as me.

The youngest around my age held a look of mortification as his mother started to clean his face "Now Ron I want you to be a good boy!"Said his mother.

I giggle as the twin gingers looked at me and smiled "Ello!"They said as they walked over to me and Ron's mother looked at me a smile brightened her face.

"Oh dear I am sorry where you wanting to get through?"she asked as I blushed and nodded "Yes but it is fine"I said as the mother of the gingers waved her hand "I am molly weasley, this is Fred and George and Ron..Oh and Harry potter"She said as she motioned her hand towards each of the boys.

I waved "My name is Aubrey Moody"I said as Mrs Weasley looked at me and then at the floor "Are you Alastor Moodys child?"She asked a laugh was almost evident on her voice. "No he is my uncle."I said as she nodded and gave me a hug "Oh my it is so good to finally see you after so many years!"She said as tear framed her eyes.

"Do you I know you?"I asked I was just about as confused as it comes. she smiled "Well kinda, You parents where friends of ours until they moved to the Americas"She said sadly as she shook it off and pointed a finger at her twin sons

"You better make sure she gets to her distination!"And with that the twins nodded and pulled me with them.

And that is how I went to my first year in Hogwarts and Second...And onward


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-World Cup**_

It was the forth year and it was just like the same except I started to live with my uncle...My parents...they stoped talking to me, Of course I was a stubborn girl and wanted them to at least try to contact me first.

Alas it has been a whole summer without any letters nor emails "Great"I said as I waited for my uncle to get done with his...stu...paranoid searching of the house.

He was so paranoid and since he got back he has been acting weirder and he drinks more than norm but with the rise in death eater reports I guess it would drive me to drink.

"Alright lass its clear"He said gruffltly as he actually picked up my grocery bags and toted them in. I stood there my face held on of confusion but I brushed it off as him trying to make me feel better after my parents ditched me on him.

I walked inside my hands rested on my hips as he jumped at the slamming door and his tongue shot out in a nervous tick...even weirder.

"I know you trying to make me feel better uncle but don't my parents ditched me to have a stupid muggle life so no doing nice things for me got it?"I said sternly as he nodded his eyes rotating around.

"fine"He said as he walked out of the small kitchen and into his study. I sighed as I looked out the window with a owl flying towards our house. I was over my parents ditching me but I still got a nervous feeling like they would actually have an explanation of why they betrayed me just because I wanted a witches life.

I opened up the window and flown in an eagle owl that was a bitter I could tell as he was watching me like a rat "Back off bird"I said as I yanked the letters free from the owl that lunged towards me.

Me and birds never mixed of cause we all found out last year when I was running from buckbeak cause of Hargrids idea that I could ride that bird!"bye"I said as the birds eyes narrowed before taking off.

I looked at the letters two where from me and one was...wait from Hogwarts to my uncle? I was tempted to open it but I decided that it would be best if I just...give it to him...yeahhh and read over his shoulder!

I opened up my letter and it was from Draco who was one of my...firends I guess, I think the only reason was I got into Slythrin cause of my sly, cunning nature oh and I got boobs.

"Hello Audrey the Slythrin princess I am wishing you the best! Me and blase are getting acquainted with Mr. Fudge personally, You know how it is.."I snorted yeah right when pigs fly.

"I was wondering if you where going to the world cup if you are than I will make sure to get you a spot next to me love, Draco Malfoy slythrin prince"I finsihed the letter and rolled my eyes "prick"I said as I decided to not write him back.

I picked up the other letter it was a slight lesser qualty paper, I knew it was from one of the Weasleys, I quicky opened it up.

"Hello Audrey dear I am wishing you all the happiness in this summer. But I did hear that you where staying with Alastor this summer so me and Arthur was wondering if you would like to join us this year for the world cup."I smiled it was typical of to write me letter hell last Christmas she even made me a slythrin sweater with of course a big A in the front.

"Love oh and Fred,Gorge, Ginny,Harry,Hermione,and Bill says hello"I gigled some more as I put away my letters in my room and went to my uncles closed studdy door. I heard whispers I rolled my eyes that man was mad.

I knocked on the door as I heard things fall over and the door swung open "Yes?"He said his eye going in a weird direction and he was stumbling with the false leg "You have a letter from Hogwarts"I said plainly as I handed him the letter he nodded and got the nervous tick again.

He went to close the door and I put my foot blocking it "Hey!"I said as he opened the door back open...well cracked "Sorry Thank "He muttered

I shook my head my uncle never! Never told me thank you but I still just thought it was his way of being a good...father figure."that wasn't it I want to ask if it is okay to spend the rest of my summer with the weasleys"I said he paused a little before nodding

"Yes of course have funn I have a few erands to run anyways"And with that he shut his door. I was confused usually I had to answer 60 questions before just walking outside. I shrugged maybe he was learning to trust me?

Nah I thought as I got packed and sent a letter to with a bat that was named Bella Batty cause she looked like a batty bat. Hell she was the only thing that didn't try to bite me when I was trying to find an owl

It was a bright sunday morning that I left for the weasleys a week before the world cup. I was left alone in that small house cause my uncle had "errands" As he said and popped away without explaining nada!

I didn't get a sermon about how I needed to have my wand in the front of my jeans not the back so I don't loose a buttocks like alot of great wizards...The question is if they made their butt disappear how could they be that great?

I grabbed the floo powder out of the small saucer in my Uncles office and yelled out my voice nice and clean "The Burrow "And went up in a flash of green smoke.


End file.
